


Chick Flick Moment

by outoftheashes



Series: Breaking The Rules [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean in Panties, Dean in a Skirt, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sam, Public Sex, Season/Series 04, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: “You’re fidgety,” Sam remarks, sending Dean a wicked smirk. “Wonder why that is.”“Bitch,” Dean breathes, his hole clenching on nothing as they enter the sex shop directly in front of them - Adam’s Toys. It’s called something along those lines anyway. Dean can’t say he’s paying attention to anything other than all the eyes on him. Especially Sam’s.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPNK Kink Bingo  
> Square Filled: Public Sex 
> 
> My URL is samanddeaninpanties on tumblr if you wanna chat. 
> 
> And you don't need to read part 1 or 2 of the series to understand what's up. It's just a pwp after all. ;)

People are staring.

Dean bites his lower lip and straightens his checkered skirt awkwardly, willing himself not to squirm.

He fails.

“You’re fidgety,” Sam remarks, sending Dean a wicked smirk. “Wonder why that is.”

“Bitch,” Dean breathes, his hole clenching on nothing as they enter the sex shop directly in front of them - Adam’s Toys. It’s called something along those lines anyway. Dean can’t say he’s paying attention to anything other than all the eyes on him. Especially _Sam’s._

He wants to say he hates it, but his hole is clenching on nothing, pre-come soaking the soft little panties he’s wearing.

“Alright, let’s find you a collar.”

“Uh, the fuck, Sam? M’not wearing a dog collar. Have you lost your damned mind?”

Sam turns dark eyes on him and Dean’s amazed he doesn’t come from that look alone. “Stop playing hard to get. You want something that screams that you’re mine, something that tells everyone to keep their fucking _hands off you_.”

There’s no way any of that was a question.

“You possessive little shit.”

Sam shrugs in reply. Apparently, it’s not worth arguing over. Or maybe he’s agreeing with Dean.

 _God_.

None of what they’ve done together should be hot, but this _really_ takes the cake. Dean’s never put up with possessive lovers in the past, yet here he is throbbing because Sammy wants to claim him for his own.

His cock twitches and he worries his lips between his teeth.

 _Totally not hot at all_.

“Oh, what about this one?” Sam holds up a cutesy, frilly white collar. There’s a tag on it with the word _Kitten._

“Fuck off.”

“I’m kidding,” Sam says and Dean really doesn’t believe him until he puts the stupid collar down.

Dean breathes a sigh of relief, but then the expression on Sam’s face changes.

_Uh oh._

“What?”

“Just… I know what I’m getting you.” He holds up a collar that looks like it’s made of some kind of expensive metal with a black finish and is much more discreet than Dean was expecting.

He’s fucking thankful. “Doesn’t look too lame,” he grudgingly admits.

“Made of titanium. Supposed to be durable and water resistant,” Sam says, going into Nerd Boy Mode.

“Yeah, yeah, fine. Whatever. Can we go now? I’m getting eye-fucked by like five different people -”

 Sam grabs Dean roughly, growling low in his throat. “ _Mine_ . You’re fucking _mine._ Gonna prove it to everybody here.”

“Dude!”

“Oh, don’t act all innocent,” Sam hisses, pushing his hands under Dean’s skirt and pulls on his panties hard enough that they’re ripped apart. It’s kind of a shame because he’d wanted to keep them. “It was always gonna end up this way, me fucking you in public.”

“Goddamn, could you _be_ any smugger?”

All he can do is writhe under Sam’s hands, random toys poking at his back. He’s learned by now it’s useless to try and fight his brother.

Not that he wants to.

“Seriously, Dean. You knew this was gonna happen. You were _hoping_ it would happen. Saw the way you kept looking at me on the way here. I could have taken you against any building and you would have loved it.”

“W-whatever, man.”

“Was gonna wait to fuck you til we went to a bar later tonight, but now I’m thinking both is better.”

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any fucking kinkier. What else are you keeping from me, man?”

 _Everyone_ in the sex toy shop is watching them and _no one_ is telling them to stop. They’re howling and cat calling and cheering, yeah, but nobody looks the slightest bit disgusted.

_What the fuck kinda place is this?_

“They think you’re so fucking _pretty,_ ” Sam moans, testing Dean’s hole to make sure he’s still wet and open - he is - then pulls out his heavy cock and nudges it into him in one long glide. “Nobody can fucking resist you, Dean. Especially not me.”

“O-oh g-god. S-Sam, that’s so _fucked_ -”

“They all want a taste,” Sam hisses and starts to thrust fast and brutal. He’s already sore, his hole is probably red and puffy and it’s _perfect._ “But you don’t want that, do you? You don’t wanna get passed around the whole shop, right? Don’t want everyone here to fill you up? Don’t want them to take turns?”

“N-no. No way, Sammy. Just you, only you,” Dean says and he means it. “Nobody touches me the way you do.”

The insistent pounding on his prostate has his eyes watering. He’s fucking _crying_ like a bitch.

Great. Just great.

It’s just the force of Sam’s thrusts, has absolutely nothing to do with what he just admitted to -

“I feel the same, man. This… this means something to me…”

“S-Sam,” Dean chokes, squeezing his eyes shut. “Worst timing ever for a chick flick moment.”

“I disagree.” Sam sucks on Dean’s earlobe gently, which is a surprise considering Sammy’s fucking _slamming_ into him. The kid’s barely out of breath, which is fucking insane. Then again he’s been the energizer bunny since they started messing around. “But okay. The chick flick moment can wait.”

He’s surprised his brother is willing to hold back, but damn is he grateful.

“Sammy,” he breathes and kisses his little brother hard to muffle his cries when he comes, completely forgetting about their audience.


End file.
